Do liars go to hell?
by HxH-holic
Summary: KilluaxOC Killua is an expert liar. He usually can discover if someone is lying to him. Just usually… So he can’t make up his mind if this girl is lying to him or not. But one thing is for sure, he can’t admit that he’s falling for her.


**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Ok, I know. I'm really not a good writer. I'm not good at English for it's not my native language so I suck! But I'm trying my best here. I'm staying up late just to check the grammars or spellings. So please! I would be honored just to have your reviews! Please have mercy!

**Disclaimer:**

I love HunterxHunter. I mean… I like HunterxHunter. Grrrrr! I do NOT own HunterxHunter!

Well, that's more like it.

**Summary:**

(KilluaxOC) Killua is an expert liar. He usually can easily discover if someone is lying to him. Just usually… So he can't make up his mind if this girl is lying to him or not. But one thing is for sure, he can't admit that he's falling for her.

**Chapter 1 – First Step: To go back home**

"I know, I know… I'll be there before tomorrow midnight. I promise," Killua said in a drawling voice through his cell phone. His calm eyes averting ahead as though not paying attention to the townspeople of Padokkia but much likely, because he is alert on every little moment in case someone assaulted him off guard.

Safety measures are necessary especially for him, a Zaoldyeck descendant. Anyway, no one would easily know that he is one of the Zaoldyecks because he is just a kid, 14 years old, _cute and innocent._ Looks can really be deceiving. Plus, he has a very high talent when it comes to lying. If he is an ex-professional killer and a professional hunter, he also considers himself as a professional liar.

Even Gon finds it hard to see through him if he really wants to hide something from him. But this time, Gon's instinct is at its sharpest.

"I don't believe you!" Gon shouted from the opposite line as Killua quickly withdrawn his ear from his cell. "You're only saying that so I would stop nagging!"

Killua laughed. "Naturally. Even if I told you that I would be fine, you still wouldn't stop nagging."

But Gon continued to nag. "What if they won't let you go? What if they stopped you and tie you into chains and they will torture you again? And you will get brainwashed by Illumi again? And your mother will…"

Killua can't do anything but sigh. "Gon." He finally cut him off in a commanding tone.

"Nani?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Then, SHUT UP!"

It's Gon's turn to withdraw his ear.

"I told you that it is important for me to talk to my father. It would help Kurapika a lot. We have to find some info about Kuroro's ability as soon as possible or Kurapika would go hunting down the Genei Ryodan again and without any clue! And you also have to understand that you can't come here with me. It would be more dangerous if you're with me. I think Milluki has found out that we have cleared Greed Island and he would go looking for you, that's for sure."

"But how about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Killua gritted his teeth. "I can take care of myself. Illumi can't do anything to me, now that I know how to use Nen and while my father is around. I still have his permission, I think. And I doubt Illumi's at home. So, are you convinced?"

"…"

"Gon."

"Alright. But if you're not back by tomorrow midnight, I'll go there and get you!" Gon shouted again.

"You sounded like I wouldn't."

"Well, you're a liar. I can't just take what you just said."

Killua smirked. Gon is learning. In time, he would memorize Killua's routine of character.

"Well, We'll see. Here's the bus. See ya."

Killua quickly hung up. He didn't wait for Gon to respond because he might start nagging again. Actually, he is a bit surprised that Gon had thought to make a deal with him. He thought that Gon would keep bugging him all along his journey to his miserable home. He turned off his cell phone just to make sure…

Killua hopped on the stairs of the bus and got inside.

Cheerful faces of tourists chatting happily didn't pay much attention on him. That's a relief. He doesn't need to lie though he always finds it uncomfortable to ride in a tour bus, full of tourists that would go sight-seeing in his supposedly home.

He headed towards an empty seat near the end row beside the window and he sat on it as the tour guide, Coco-chan introduces herself.

The journey is as boring as ever. Well, in the case of Killua who is always hungry for adventure.

And Coco-chan sounds so uninteresting since none of them are new to Killua. He even wanted to laugh at the people's ignorance about the Zaoldyeck family. But on the whole journey, Killua's mind drifted far behind…

"_You are nothing but a mere puppet of darkness…" _Illumi's distant voice rang inside Killua's head.

"_You are not meant to be a hunter because you're a killer. You're a born-killer…" _His voice is getting clearer and clearer as though he is coming closer.

"_Professional killers don't need friends…" _Killua saw him approaching.

"_No." _

"_You only judge a person whether you could kill him or not…" Illumi's eyes reflect nothing but emptiness._

"_No."_

"_You only find it hard to judge Gon because he is outstanding. But someday, you would ask yourself if you could kill him…" He's right in front of him stretching out his hand._

"_No."_

"_Someday, you would want to have a try."He's inches away…_

"_No."_

"_Someday, you would kill him." _

"NO!" Killua shouted.

Coco-chan had stopped talking in mid-sentence right away as eyes turned to Killua.

Killua felt his cheeks burning. How could he have lost control? And at this moment?

"What is it little boy?" Coco-chan asked kindly although she's twitching in anger. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, what a stupid kid."

"He's just mentally retarded."

Murmurs were flooding around him like patrolling bees.

"Too bad kid, we're taking the Zaoldyecks down," said a man from behind.

Killua turned his gaze to him. The man is wearing a black coat and was seated together with four other people also wearing black coat. They look smart and strong but still not his match.

"Are you questioning my knowledge about the Zaoldyeck family?" Coco-chan continued talking and Killua returned his gaze on her. "Are you saying that you could get inside the Zaoldyeck's gate and can get out of there alive? Huh, little boy?" Her eyebrows were twitching on her every syllable.

"Uh… Hehe!" he scratched the back of his head. This is it. His lying ability.

"I'm sorry miss but I just heard you saying that anyone who got inside the Zaoldyeck's gate can never get out alive. I saw a loophole in your fact. Does that mean that the Zaoldyecks and their guards and servants inside would never get out alive?"

"Uh!" Veins were popping out from her temples. "May I give you some advice little boy?"

She continued speaking before Killua could answer.

"I advice you should not interrupt while someone is talking especially if that someone is older than you."

"But-…"Killua opened his mouth to speak but Coco-chan cut him off.

"And if you just want to say something that is insensible."

"Wha-…"

"And about what you just said. I say that you are really just a little boy who is interpreting every words of an adult too literally."

"I-…"

"Of course, it is understood that the Zaoldyecks, together with their guards and servants, are the only ones that could get out of their gate alive."

"So-…"

"Do you understand now little boy? I bet you don't because you don't know anything about this kind of thing. You don't even realize how dangerous it is to get inside the Zaoldyeck's gate. You're not scared to know that the Zaoldyeck family is a family of assassins because you don't know anything about the real world. By the way little boy, where is your guardian?"

Coco-chan had finally stopped talking and waited Killua to answer.

Killua stared at her. _"…you don't know anything about this kind of thing…" "You don't even realize how dangerous it is to get inside the Zaoldyeck's gate." " You're not scared to know that the Zaoldyeck family is a family of assassins because you don't know anything about the real world."_ Coco-chan's voice rang again and again inside Killua's head.

What is he going to do?

It is good to have distractions like this especially when evil conscience Illumi is infecting his mind. But this kind of distraction had just stepped over the line. He wants to burst out laughing. He wants to show all of them that they are nothing but stupid.

_God, they have no idea! They are clueless for heaven's sake!_ Killua thought._Okay, Killua… Keep it cool… It is not wise to blow up your cover just for this distraction. But they would not get the better of him especially that ugly witch. I swear they won't. They'll see…_

Killua relaxed on his seat and sigh. People around him had stopped murmuring right away and stared at him as though they are watching a horror film.

Killua smirked and turned his stare at Coco-chan with his usual murderous eyes. Coco-chan froze on the spot as well as the tourists. They all fell silent like they weren't breathing.

"You're not even aware about who your passengers are, miss…" Killua said in a cool voice.

And the bus stopped. But still nobody moved an inch.

Killua's smirk widened. He stood up and slipped his hands inside his pockets and headed to get out of the bus. Then, before going down the stairs, he turned to Coco-chan and the other passengers.

"We've finally arrived. From this point on, let me be your tour guide."

They all watched with narrowed eyebrows all thinking the same thing, _this kid is crazy_. However, they followed suit because they still remember the look on his eyes awhile ago.

In front of the Zaoldyeck's gate…

"Listen little boy, all the tourists here have paid really large amount of money for a useful-" Coco-chan spoke again kindly but veins on her temples were now more visible.

"Okay this time, I'll show you what real touring is." Killua cut her off.

Zeburo the so-called guard of the Zaoldyeck's gate came out of his guard house. He saw Killua but didn't say anything and he just watched.

"Actually, this gate is not called 'The Gate of the Underworld.' That name was only made up by stupid visitors! This gate is called 'The Gate of Trials.'"

The tourists looked him in distrust and started to murmur.

Coco-chan is really angry. She's going to explode. "Listen up you boy! I don't care of what kind of playtime business you want just to kill time! But what I really hate most is that you're acting as though touring is just a game! This is an adult-"

"Let him be Coco-chan." The man with black coat interrupted and stepped forward again. "What did you just say kid?"

"Uhum! I just said that this gate is called 'The Gate of Trials!' Aren't you listening?"

"Well, could you tell us why it is called like that?"

"It is because people who are strong enough are the only ones who can open this gate!"

"And how do you know things about that kid?" The man asked him with a malicious grin.

Killua smirked. So, they really weren't that stupid.

"I'll give you the key to the other gate if you guess it correctly," he said with eyes hidden behind his bangs.

The man's grin widened. "Because you're a Zaoldyeck," he answered slowly.

Killua slowly lifted his head and revealed the same murderous eyes. He smirked. "Correct."

All the tourists gasped including Coco-chan.

"Is that true?" asked one of them to Coco-chan but Coco-chan wasn't listening. She was scared to death. "I-I don't know…" she just said.

"I don't believe you kid!"

"You're lying!"

"It is impossible!"

"You don't even look like an assassin!"

Killua chuckled. He turned to Zeburo and said, "Give them the key."

Zeburo looked at him with hesitation but followed his master's order. He walked to the man with black coat and handed him a tiny golden key.

The man snatched the key and grinned scratching his rough chin. He then headed towards the average sized wooden gate at the corner and turned the key to the lock.

It _clicked_. He turned to look at Killua before going inside.

"Kid, do you know exactly what our intentions are?"

Killua didn't answer.

"Our main goal is to kill all the Zaoldyecks from this world! That is your own mistake! Sorry kid, but we have to kill you."

The four other men with black coat surrounded Killua.

Killua chuckled again. "And I thought that you're smart! What's my mistake again? You really disappoint me. Mike!" he called to the other side of the gate. "Mike! I have an order for you!"

After a few moments, growls can be heard from behind the gate.

The man froze, sweat dripping from his temples. The four men, tourists and Coco-chan also froze and some were shaking in fright.

Zeburo stepped forward. "Master Killua, I don't think it is a good idea for you to clean up this mess. Mike can do it. And I don't think it is wise to reveal yourself in front of this people."

"Hahaha! Oh, come on Zeburo. I'm just having fun. Anyway, this people that you were talking about had pissed me off during the journey to here."

Now it is proved. The kid is a really a Zaoldyeck because the guard is referring to him. And all the people in there are now in big trouble.

Screams and running filled the vicinity. They were all returning to the bus.

"Hold it!" Killua yelled after them. "If you go, I'll kill you all."

Everybody had stopped moving right away. Killua grinned and felt satisfied with the attention he was getting. _This is really fun._

"You still haven't seen the exciting part," he groaned. "That's just too bad. What a kill joy!"

He turned to the man wearing black coat that is near the wooden gate. "I'll give you another chance. Let's say, I'll give you a second life. Do you accept my gift? I'll spare you if you admit that you're not match for me."

The man laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about kid. Although you're a Zaoldyeck, you're still just a kid! And hell no! I'm the one who's supposed to be offering that."

"Well, it's your choice. Mike!" he addressed to the beast on the other side of the gate again. "I want you to grab these five people wearing black coats and you can have them as appetizers!"

There was a pause and they waited.

Without a warning, a huge bang erupted and the wooden gate had been thrown off.

Fog of smoke blinded the scene. But a big shadow was visible like a big hairy hand. It was blind swiping the area.

It was surprising that it knows where to grab because after a few seconds, the men with black coats were being hung up in the air by the huge hairy hand. They were like toys hanging on a hook, their legs and arms swinging wildly for an impossible escape. They scream for help for an absent savior.

And after that, the fog is slowly clearing. The men with black coats were gone but the screaming was still there.

Then, they saw it clear. It looks like a dog or a fox. But judging its size, it's neither of the two.

Its eyes look blank and were fixed on Killua as though waiting for more orders. But when no order came, he spread out his palms. The men with black coats were lying there. Their coats were torn. They have bruises and some have broken limbs. They stared at their predator. Their eyes are wide as though it would pop out of its socket. They look so helpless.

After a moment, Mike bent his head and canines can be seen from its hollow mouth stained with spurted blood.

The screams were deafening. Not only coming from the men in black but also from the tourists.

Killua didn't take his eyes away from the morbid event but he didn't even flinch. He's watching as though it is an interesting T.V. program.

Zeburo went inside to fetch his bucket. It seems like he's not only going to clean up the remains of those men but he should also clean all the dusts from the ruined wooden gate. Speaking of that gate, he should also replace it. _Master Killua is really troublesome._

After Mike had finished his appetizer, he stared at Killua with the same expression. "No, I have no other orders. You can go back to where you were Mike."

As soon as Mike disappeared from view, Zeburo started to clean and Killua turned to look at his audience. "So you see? I really am an expert to this kind of thing."

Coco-chan was sunk on the floor. She was too frightened to stand up. The tourists were also cowering near the bus.

"You're right Coco-chan," Killua continued. "I don't know anything about the real world because the event that had happened just now cannot be found in the real world.

"As I was saying from the start, this huge gate is 'The Gate of Trials.' The only mistake of those men that were served as appetizers of Mike is that they chose to enter our property with the use of that ruined gate when the fact is that wooden gate is for weaklings, so death serves them right."

Killua walked in front of the huge gate. "This is the real entrance if you want to enter safely in our yard. I'll demonstrate if you like. Well, I had fun playing with you all. Please come again next time. Ja ne!"

He grinned at the looks of the tourists' faces. _It was very funny!_

He then turned his attention to the huge door. _Hmmm… What door should I open? Fifth would be okay._

He placed his palms firmly against the fifth door. He made a deep breath and pushed. The door slowly opened wide. _I didn't know that I would become as strong as this after a short time._

When the door is wide enough, he let go of the door and briefly stepped inside as the door closed.

He sighed and continued to walk towards the pathway. When he reached the entrance to the garden, he is expecting to see Kanaria but instead, he saw a girl with auburn hair standing as guard.

She was wearing a uniform with the same color as Kanaria but it looks weird. Instead of slacks, she's wearing a skirt above the knee. And she's holding a pink staff with a golden star inside a circle as the tip.

While he was approaching, the girl turned to look at her with startled eyes until they were face to face. They stare at each other for about thirty seconds.

Killua observed her. She has an enticing emerald eyes. It was very distracting. But furthermore, she looks weak. Kanaria looks more stronger than her. And besides, she looks a bit scared. _Why would Goto let someone like her guard the garden?_

Killua was about to ask her who she is but she suddenly spoke.

He was dumbstruck because she spoke in a very surprising way.

She pointed her staff towards him. Her brows were narrowed and her emerald eyes were like piercing knives. "You are unwelcome here!"

_Since when?_ Killua thought panicking.

"I warn you stranger,"

_Stranger? _

"This is a Zaoldyeck vicinity you are in! You are intruding a private property. If you don't leave right away, I will kill you!" she said in a shaky voice.

Killua's mouth hanged open.

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know! I used Sakura Kinomoto of Cardcaptor Sakura for this story! Wah! I'm sorry… I just love her so much. I mean, I can't think of any made-up character of mine to be suited for Killua. I just can't! So I'm sorry for those who are SakuraxSyaoran fans. Really sorry… Please no flames…

Am I such a spoiler or what???


End file.
